


Wind Down

by gravastellar (CoffeyTime)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I am absolute trash, M/M, Protected Sex, accidentally deleted the fic, have fun, here it is again, i can't remember half the tags i used, keith just wants him to relax, lance is stressed, lap dance, listen this is just smut, lots of foreplay, lots of teasing, sorry this is a repost, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeyTime/pseuds/gravastellar
Summary: keith wants lance to relax.





	Wind Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts).



> sORRY RAY ilu

“Lance.”

Silence.

Again.

That was the fifth time he’d called his partner’s name now and no response other than the consistent tapping of foot against the wood floor.

He was not prepared for this.

He wasn’t but he was.

He wasn’t prepared for Lance to be this tense, this… out of it. He leaned back against the cushion of their shared sofa and stared at his frazzled partner who was bent over a textbook and bouncing his leg so fast it was practically a blur. The poor thing had been studying – or trying to at least – for a couple of hours now, and Keith thought he deserved a break.

He got up slowly, quietly, as if moving any faster or making any kind of noise would frighten the unsuspecting Lance. Lance, who in all honesty, probably wouldn’t have heard it or reacted in any type of way if earlier was any indication. Keith made his way over to Lance, rounding the end of the couch and padding up behind the chair Lance was sat in, his red socks muffled the thudding of his feet on the wood. Lance didn’t look up as Keith leaned over his partner’s shoulder, eyes following the agitated hand that hovered over the textbook and followed words as they told a story.

He let his gaze float up, eyes half-lidded as they flitted around on Lance’s face, drinking in every little detail. He was gorgeous, even with his brow furrowed in deep concentration and frustration, his eyelid twitching from tiredness and eyes slightly red from not blinking as often as he probably should. His freckles were noticeable from this distance, slightly darker than his already dark caramel skin tone, made darker by the shadows. There was a small glow of blue on the lower half of his face as the book light he was using was noticeably running low on battery, seeming to cast a very faint light.

He heard a small groan of frustration before seeing Lance throw his head back, his arms coming up to frame his face, covering his eyes as the groan grew in volume. Keith was able to lean back enough to be able to dodge the sudden movement, letting out a sound of surprise.

“Keith!” Lance whined loudly, sliding his head to the right to look over his shoulder at the couch. Seeing that Keith wasn’t there, he sat up straighter and started to look around more frantically. Keith rolled his eyes and tapped on his boyfriend’s left shoulder.

“I’ve been next to you for the past few minutes,” Keith stood up straight a bit as Lance whipped around to stare at him.

“I didn’t even hear you get up,” Lance sighed, bringing his hands to his face again and letting out a muffled groan of frustration. “I’m so tired of studying.”

A light bulb went off in Keith’s head as his mouth formed a small ‘o’. He wanted Lance to relax too and take a break from studying. He took in a small breath and crouched down next to Lance’s chair.

“Do you want dinner?” Keith asked, his hand coming to rest at Lance’s thigh to support himself as he crouched there. “I can make us something,” he gestured to the kitchen to their right.

Lance looked at the kitchen before bringing his gaze back to Keith, eyes half-lidded and an eyebrow raised in question.

“What?”

“You? Cook?”

“Yeah, okay,” Keith made a show of rolling his eyes, a bemused smile on his lips as he stood up. “Take out?”

“That sounds better,” Lance laughed, reaching his left arm up to hook into Keith’s crossed arms, and with a light yank, he pulled his partner into his lap. He lowered his head to rest against Keith’s collarbone and snaked his arms around the smaller’s waist. Keith hummed and brought his arms up to rest on Lance’s shoulders, bending the elbows to fix his hands in Lance’s hair.

They sat like that for a bit, Keith was sure that Lance had fallen asleep because of his breathing getting slower. “If you go to sleep, we can’t get take out.”

“Why do I have to be awake for us to get take out?” Lance grumbled, not moving his head from it’s perch on Keith’s collar but he did shift in his seat, mumbling something about his ass falling asleep.

“Yeah, if you want to eat.” Keith leaned down and pecked the top of Lance’s head before making a move to stand, causing Lance to whine quietly in protest. “What do you want, the usual?”

“Yeah, sounds fine.” Lance stretched his arms above his head and groaned in pleasure as some joints popped and snapped. He flopped back down over the desk and knocked his pens and highlighter on to the wood floor, rolling to a stop at his feet.

Keith rolled his eyes with a fond smile as he reached for his cell phone on the kitchen counter. He tapped a number into his phone and walked back to the couch, bringing the phone to his ear and waiting on the guy to pick up. It was well past seven, definitely time for dinner, so he was probably getting lots of –

“Chang’s Take Out, can you hold a moment?” The guy over the phone sounded exasperated and didn’t even wait for Keith to get out an affirmative before the hold tune blared in his ear.

He snorted and looked over at the lump leaning over the table with a fond expression. He hoped that Lance would take the rest of the night off from studying and maybe Keith could distract him with... something. He’ll figure that out later.

There’s a click on the other end of the phone before it reverts back to a steady noise of beeps, alerting Keith –  
“That fucker just hung up on me…” He stared down at the phone with an incredulous look. He hit the redial button only to get a busy tone. “Lance?”

Silence.

Keith rolled his whole head to exaggerate his state of done. If Lance was going to sleep while he ordered, fine. Keith would just order a deep dish pizza then. If Lance was going to sleep while he ordered, that meant Keith could choose the toppings and not have Lance bitch at him about it. A sly smirk slid across his face as he dialed his favorite pizza joint.

Keith sat back down on the couch, legs propped up on the armrest as he stared at the slumped form of his partner, passed out. Pizza should be here in probably thirty minutes, he wondered if he could get Lance to relax any more than he already is. Though… sleeping like that can’t be very comfortable.

He got up again and walked back over to Lance who was now snoring softly. He poked his partner’s cheek and twisted his wrist, digging his finger into Lance’s cheek. A twitch of an eyebrow before both were pinched and a groan was released was all that was graced to Keith. Retracting his hand and humming, he leaned over Lance’s exposed neck and nuzzled his nose into the warm skin, planting a small kiss at the base of his neck.

Movement this time. Lance’s head lifted a little and Keith moved back to look at him, eyes soft and a small smile on his face as he gazed into Lance’s eyes. Lance’s eyes, which were cracked open and dark, pupils blown wide.

“Ah was havin’ a good dream,” came Lance’s slurred response. Keith chuckled and stood up straighter, holding his hand out for Lance to take.

“Not bent over your desk like that you’re not.”

Lance took Keith’s hand and Keith hauled him out of the wooden chair which groaned in protest of movement. Releasing Lance’s hand, Keith pulled his partner into a hug, which Lance immediately nestled into, nuzzling his forehead against the crook of Keith’s neck and releasing a hum. Hands found their way to Keith’s sides and travelled up, sending goosebumps down Keith’s arms and back. Wandering hands stopped after they found a home at Keith’s lower back, loosely holding onto his small boyfriend.

Keith smiled, turned his head, and nuzzled into Lance’s soft hair. He placed a small peck on top of Lance’s ear and pulled back, bringing a protesting whine out of the taller boy. Still grasping Lance’s hand, he pulled and tugged on him to make Lance follow him as he backed up slowly down the hall towards their shared bed.

“You ordered food, right?” Lance asked, dragging his tired feet as he followed Keith down the hallway. “How long until that gets here?”

“About thirty minutes, give or take,” Keith turned the knob on the door to their room and slipped inside, grabbing Lance’s waist and hoisting him up. A small yelp was released from Lance’s mouth as he was picked up and tossed onto the bed. “Don’t worry about that though. I know you’re tired, you can take a nap.” That, and I know you don’t care for pepperoni pizza so…

Keith turned around and dug his phone out of his pocket, plugging it into the small sound system they had on their dresser. Fun fact: it was bought for Lance because he likes music when he studies. Does he use it for that purpose? No.

Thumbing through his gallery only took a couple of seconds to find the playlist he was looking for, and turned the volume up just a smidge, enough to be heard, but not enough to understand any words. He looked over his shoulder to peek at a reclining Lance, who was holding himself up by leaning back onto his arms and looking back at Keith. His head was tilted and his brown hair fell on his cheek, asking a silent question.

Smirking a bit, Keith turned around to face his partner who had positioned himself on the edge of the bed, legs dangled over and partly spread. An invitation if Keith ever saw one.

He used the soft beat of the song playing in the background to saunter his way to stand in front of Lance. A hand reached out to touch Keith but he politely declined with a wave of his own hand, brushing the inside of Lance’s wrist before pushing Lance’s hand back down.

“What, is this a no-touchie show?” Lance smirked, dropping his hands back into their position to help hold himself up as he reclined.

Keith quirked an eyebrow, retracting his own hand to touch his hip briefly before sliding up his torso, his other hand joining him as he slowly lifted his shirt to show off his stomach. He caught Lance’s eyes as they drifted downwards, coming to a fluttering stop at his exposed naval. When Keith’s hands reached his chest on their slow trip upwards, they let loose the shirt, letting it fall and cover himself again. A disappointed sound escaped Lance as he tossed Keith a pout.

Keith let his hands snake further up to frame his own face, brushing through his hair with his fingers, and pulling his elbows up as his hands came to rest behind his neck, pulling loose his ponytail. He closed his eyes as he let his head roll back, hands shaking the newly freed strands of hair. He caught his lower lip between his teeth before looking back down at Lance who now wore heavy eyelids and a greedy expression.

Chuckling, Keith lowered his arms over Lance’s shoulders and used them as leverage to hoist himself up onto Lance’s lap, one knee planted on either side of Lance. He felt static shoot up his sides as Lance’s hands wasted no time in settling themselves on Keith’s waist, locking him in. Keith brought one hand to the back of Lance’s head, carding his fingers through the short and soft hair there before tugging.

Keith leaned in, brushing past Lance’s lips in order to peck his cheek before nuzzling up to his ear. “Time for you to relax,” he whispered, his voice dropping to that husky tone he knows will send shivers through Lance. He lifted his arms, reaching behind his neck to pull at his shirt. Keith sat up a little straighter on Lance’s lap and leaned back a bit in order to slowly drag his shirt over his head. He rolled his body to a particular beat that carried through the speakers as the shirt was taken off, held over his head before using that same shirt to wrap around Lance’s neck.

Keith smiled at the hungry look he was receiving from Lance and placed his hands on Lance’s chest, pushing against him ever so softly and rolling his body again, stuttering in time with the beat. He exhaled a small breathy moan as he felt Lance’s hands slide up from where they rested on his waist, only to scratch quickly down his sides. He sucked in a sharp breath and his hands grasped at Lance’s shoulders, digging his nails in and dropping his head forward, resting his forehead against Lance’s.

Lance sat up a bit straighter, bringing one hand to rest at the small of Keith’s back, pulling him in close. Keith pulled back just in time to see Lance attempting to kiss him and chuckled. He loved teasing his boyfriend and tonight wasn’t anything new. Well, except for the strip teasing and all but he wanted Lance to relax and put on a show for him.

Keith brought a finger up to Lance’s mouth and hushed him, watching as Lance’s eyes opened and crossed as he tried to look at the offending finger that dare interrupt his kissy face. Lance looked back up at Keith with an impatient huff before falling back into his reclining position.

“Killjoy,” Lance mumbled.

“Mm, you say that now but what about when I do this,” Keith rolled his hips again, watching Lance throw his head back and moan, elbows giving out from behind him and falling backwards onto the bed. Keith’s hands snuck underneath the hem of Lance’s shirt and tickled his abdomen, feeling the muscles coil underneath as Lance huffed out a snort.

Keith continued the rhythmic rolls of his hips, watching Lance’s expression change as he moved his hands slowly up Lance’s torso. He felt Lance roll his hips in return, his back arching just a bit. Keith’s hands continued their journey in mapping Lance’s chest, coming to rest at his nipples before giving them a small pinch and returning back to his stomach. Keith bent down and lifted the hem of Lance’s shirt, pushing it up to his chest, enough to expose his nipples. Keith nuzzled against Lance’s left pec before pressing a feather light kiss to his nipple, dragging his tongue out and flicking against the hardening flesh before nipping at it and pulling away.

Lance’s eyes were closed and his eyebrows were pinched in concentration, his breaths were coming shorter now. Keith continued to roll his hips, now with Lance answering him with every roll. He chuckled lowly, a sound that barely escaped his throat, before he stopped his rolling and slid down, off his perch on Lance’s lap. His hands grazed Lance’s still exposed skin, nails lightly dragging as he came to a stand in front of Lance, marveling at what he’d done to his boyfriend.

Lance was spread out, legs parted and shirt jacked up to his chest. His hair was already a mess, which was a good look on him. Lance’s eyes stared back at him, dark and full of want, pupils blown. He watched as Lance thrust his hips and meeting nothing but air, an invitation for something Keith didn’t think he wanted to give just yet. He let his hands come to a rest at Lance’s hips, pushing him down as he leaned over the taller boy. 

Keith studied Lance’s face a little longer before closing the distance and latching onto Lance’s neck. He laved his tongue on the skin before nipping it, pressing a small apology kiss to the spot after Lance let a whine drip from his mouth. He continued to pepper Lance’s neck with kisses, bringing his hands up and pushing Lance’s shirt up further, prompting Lance to take it off himself. Keith took the opportunity while Lance was blind for a moment to lean in a press a kiss against the shirt where Lance’s mouth would be, pulling back just as quick.

Lance couldn’t react fast enough and let a frustrated huff escape him. “Are you going to be like this the whole time?” He sat up and tossed his shirt in the vague direction of the laundry basket, leaning back once more in his reclined position. “Not that I mind but - well, that’s a lie. I mind. I’m pretty hard right now, babe.” He accented his point by taking both of his hands and motioning to his crotch and the obvious tent pitched in his loose sweatpants.

“Wow, would you look at that,” Keith feigned shock, sarcasm dripping on every word as he sent Lance a teasing smirk. He lifted his hand and poked at the obvious bulge in Lance’s pants, causing the taller boy to groan, wanting a little more friction than that.

The song that was playing softly in the background had ended and transitioned nicely into a more upbeat song with deadmau5 vibes. Keith used the beat to crouch down, his hands resting on his thighs as he danced downwards, slowly coming to rest on his knees. He teased Lance and bent forward to nuzzle his nose against the tent in the sweatpants, feeling the give as Lance’s dick bounced with the touch.

Keith giggled and pulled back, standing up again to see Lance practically fuming. Lance had covered his face with both of his hands, his elbows sticking up. The position had caused him to lay back down against the bed and Keith used the moment to crawl onto him again, this time planting himself just above Lance’s crotch, sitting more on his lower abdomen. Keith took Lance’s hands and pulled them away from his face to reveal a blushy pout. Lance wouldn’t look at him, his eyes cast to the side as his face continued to heat up the longer Keith stared at him.

Keith smiled, leaning down and finally, finally, pressing a kiss to Lance’s lips. It was soft and free of any teasing, but it didn’t last long. When he pulled back, Lance was looking at him, face practically the epitome of the puppy dog look. His eyes were slightly glossy and he jutted his lower lip out in a small pout. Keith hated how much this worked on him in that moment.

He hummed, leaning back down and nuzzling into the crook of Lance’s neck. “Don’t give me that look,” he sighed, peppering kisses into the flesh.

“If you would stop teasing me and just get on with it already,” Lance growled, his hands resting at Keith’s back and bunching the shirt up into his fists. “You know I like teasing, but you’re being too much.” The pout was so obvious that Keith could hear it in his voice. He only smiled and continued kissing at Lance’s skin, taking his time to leave a love bite on his collarbone, drawing a moan from Lance.

Keith reached up and grabbed hold of Lance’s hair with both hands and worked his fingers on his scalp, nails scraping as he slid further down to move on to kiss Lance’s torso. His hands followed behind him as he continued touching and kissing his partner, wanting to love every part of him equally.

Lance hadn’t let go of Keith’s shirt and as Keith began slithering his way south, the shirt began to bunch at his shoulderblades, hindering any further movement. Keith chuckled and sat up a bit to let Lance pull his shirt off. Once his head was free, his hair spiking up before relaxing again, he leaned back down and continued smooching on his boyfriend’s chest and upper abdomen.

Lance, however, whined and pulled at Keith’s shoulder after having disposed of the offending shirt. Keith looked up at Lance as he nipped at the skin around Lance’s nipple. “Not fair,” Lance moaned, his head thrown back and huffing out a sigh.

“Hm?” Keith pulled up from Lance’s chest and looked down at his gorgeously tousled boyfriend. He placed his hands on either side of Lance’s head to keep him up, all while admiring the flush he was sporting, seeming to cover his entire face now and dipping down his neck. Soon, his chest would be the same.

“You’re giving all the attention but,” he breathed in, seemingly having lost his breath as he looked back up at Keith, his black strands framing his face and gray-purple eyes zooming all over Lance’s upper body. “I… You deserve just as much attention.” He accented his statement by reaching his hands up and placing them on Keith’s chest, pulling himself into a sitting position.

Keith moaned when his crotch brushed up against Lance’s as he was forced to sit back. His arms encircled Lance’s neck and he brought their lips together in a slow kiss that quickly turned heated. Lance’s hands wasted no time in exploring Keith’s torso, flicking his thumbs against his nipples. His hands snaked around Keith’s chest to grasp at his sides to pull him closer as Keith let a moan slip out of his throat.

Keith let his own hands grip onto Lance’s short hair and tugged lightly, dragging a pleasant huff of air out of Lance’s nose. Lance broke the kiss for a short few breaths to mutter, “pull harder,” which Keith gladly obliged. Keith pulled at Lance’s hair, making his partner’s head lean backwards, exposing his neck with a dirty moan that sent shivers down to Keith’s stomach. Lance accentuated his pleasure by scraping his nails down Keith’s sides, pulling a hiss from Keith. Lance bucked up at the same time Keith rolled down and they both released heavy moans, Lance breaking free of Keith’s hold on his hair to latch onto Keith’s neck.

Lance kissed and sucked before breaking out the canines and biting into the space between Keith’s neck and shoulder, rolling his hips up to chase that delicious friction he desperately needed at this point. He held onto Keith’s waist, pulling him closer with each roll of hips and releasing a throaty growl as Keith yelled out at the pleasure and pain from the bite.

The song that had been beating in the background had moved onto another song and was about to come to it’s climax when Keith’s phone screamed at him with it’s default ringtone, causing the two to jump. Keith was frozen in shock of the sudden ugly tones coming from his phone, breathing heavily, before he finally kicked himself into gear and threw himself off Lance. The other boy staring after him and breathing harshly as well, plopping backwards onto his elbows with a dissatisfied grunt.

Keith swallowed, unplugging his phone and swiping to answer with a hoarse, “hello?” He cleared his throat and tried again. “Hello?”

“Yeah, hey. Is this Keith Kogane?” The caller had butchered his last name and he closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose with his free hand. Who the fuck would pronounce it like cah-gun?

“Yes, who’s this?” He had to strain his voice as to not let his impatience shine through. His hard-on hadn’t gone down and was uncomfortably pushing against his jeans, causing him to have to push at it and move it out of the way of the seam.

“I’m Dave from Pizzazz Pizzeria,” the guy huffed on the other end and Keith imagined him hauling a bag over his shoulder as he drug it from the car. “I’m outside your apartment.”

Keith went over to the window which looked out over the street below and indeed, there was Dave, bag hoisted over his shoulder, staring at the doors of the apartment complex as if wondering if it were safe to go inside.

“Yeah, okay I’m on the fifth floor so I’ll be down in a minute.”

Keith hangs up after confirming it would be alright to have him wait there and turned back to Lance who had taken off his sweatpants and was touching himself through his briefs as if he couldn’t wait any longer. Keith raised an eyebrow at him as he walked over to retrieve his shirt.

“Who was that?” Lance asked, a lazy touch to his clothed dick. “And where are you going?” He practically whined when Keith tugged on his previously tossed shirt.

“Food’s here, or did you forget?” He chuckled, moving over to the bed to place a kiss on top of Lance’s head. “You had better save that for me,” Keith pointed to where Lance is still touching himself.

Groaning, Lance held his hands up and dropped them back against the mattress, huffing out an exasperated “hurry up.”

By the time Keith had gotten back, pizza boxes in hand, huffing a little from taking the stairs like an idiot, Lance had pulled out two plates and was leaning against the kitchen counter, sipping on a juice. Lance looked over at him when he walked in through the door, eyes lit up because fuck yes, take-out. He immediately groaned and rolled his eyes when he saw the pizza boxes.

“What happened to take-out?” He whined, hunching over. He was excited for his cheap chicken fried rice.

“Dude was busy and hung up on me. When I called back,” Keith set the boxes on the kitchen counter with a small huff, “it was nothing but a busy tone.” He opened the box and practically drooled at the cheesy deep dish sparkling back at him. “Sorry that Chang’s is the only take-out place within a fifteen mile radius.” He pulled up a piece and moaned as the cheese dangled behind the piece, still dripping onto the box.

“But,” Lance made a face at the way Keith ogled his pizza. “You know how I feel about pepperoni pizza.” He threw Keith a glare.

“That’s why I got you a nasty hawaiian pizza,” Keith stuck his tongue out at Lance before chomping into his slice.

“Hawaiian pizza is not nasty,” Lance huffed, snatching the other box from under Keith’s and opened it to reveal a hand tossed hawaiian pizza, just how he liked it. Not too much sauce, extra cheese, and more pineapple than ham. He wanted to smooch Keith, but he also wanted to really dig into this pizza. His stomach agreed with him that smooching Keith could come after, once his belly was full. “It’s delightfully sweet. The sauce already has that sweet taste, adding pineapples to accent the sweetness only makes it better. The saltiness of the ham balances it out.” He nodded, pleased with his argument before pulling up a slice and taking a big bit out of it, practically devouring it in three chomps.

“It’s nasty.” Keith said around his second slice, the corners of his mouth a little orange from the grease.

“Just pepperoni is nasty. I don’t see how you can eat it without anything else.” Lance curled his lip at his boyfriend in disgust before bringing his second slice to his lips.

“It’s the best topping, excuse you.” Keith threw eye daggers at his partner, setting down his box and walking over to the fridge. “We don’t have any soda do we?” He scanned the open fridge before sighing and reaching up in the cupboards next to him for a glass. He wasn’t going to touch that juice. Cranberry apple cinnamon nasty drink. Probably produced by satan himself. He poured himself a glass of water from the tap and walked back over to Lance, who was in the middle of slice three.

He took a sip of water before putting the glass to the side and sliding up behind Lance. He was still clad in nothing but his briefs, the bulge was gone but Keith was sure he could get it back quickly.

Keith reached his arms around Lance’s middle, hands coming to touch ever so gently at his stomach. Lance had to put the box down after he almost dropped it in surprise, his own hands coming to rest on top of Keith’s. He lolled his head back as Keith propped his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “Mmm, are we continuing where we left off?” Lance rolled his hips back into Keith’s, hearing the shorter man gasp softly.

Keith answered him by sliding his hands down to Lance’s waist and tugging him back, grinding his crotch into Lance’s ass. He hoped Lance would get the idea and that he’d not need to answer that silly question. Lance moaned, a small humming noise before he brought his bottom lip between his teeth and ground back into Keith, feeling his partner beginning to get hard again. It didn’t take long for Lance to get turned on either, his briefs already sprouting another bulge like it hadn’t even disappeared in the first place.

They continued like that for a short few moments, both panting and moaning as they grinded against one another. Lance turned in Keith’s hold and grabbed onto his face, pulling him up for a kiss. Keith deepened it immediately, opening his mouth to accept Lance’s tongue, sucking lightly before nipping it. Lance moaned into the kiss, hands dropping from his hold on Keith’s face to his shoulders, his sides, and coming to rest finally at Keith’s ass, squeezing and pulling him closer.

Keith broke the kiss to yelp, surprised when he was hoisted up into the air, Lance’s arms holding him at his waist as he continued to roll his hips into Keith’s. Keith fixed his hands on Lance’s shoulders to help keep himself up and wrapped his legs around Lance’s waist. He wasn’t going to deny he actually enjoyed being perched like this, not having to maneuver Lance around and back to the bedroom. He could focus on pulling at Lance’s hair and laughing as he stumbled from the pleasure that coursed through his body and went straight to his crotch if the hip jerk was anything to go on. He could focus on attaching his lips back to Lance’s and biting and lapping at Lance’s bottom lip until it was swollen from too much attention.

Lance, with a grunt, reached the bedroom and tossed the smaller boy onto the bed and crawled on top of him. “This gotta go,” he muttered, pulling at Keith’s shirt, “again.” He wasted no time in yanking the shirt over Keith’s head and kissing down Keith’s jaw and neck. He let his hands wander around Keith’s torso and abdomen, his hips rolling down into Keith’s crotch, creating a beautiful friction for him. The jeans Keith was wearing were nice and rough and only served to make him harder, to be honest.

Getting them off was another story as Lance let his hands work on the button and zipper. Why Keith liked to wear skin tight pants to the point they were practically leggings was a mystery to him.

Keith’s hands busied themselves, seemingly not happy with wherever they ended up and continued on to the next landmark. His favorite place happened to be Lance’s shoulder blades. He loved feeling them move under the skin. He loved to dig his nails in and scratch down his back as his muscles clenched and rolled under the skin. Keith was finding it hard to concentrate any longer and was growing slightly impatient with Lance fiddling around with his zipper.

“Here, let me,” Keith pushed at Lance who whined but sat up. He moved to Keith’s side to give him enough room to take off his pants and busied himself by smooching up Keith’s neck. Lance moved around some more to Keith’s back and continued leaving kisses on everything he could reach.

Keith leaned into the touch, his head falling back and letting out a soft hum of pleasure. His pants pooled at his feet before he kicked them off. He rose up from the bed and turned around to face Lance, motioning for him to scoot closer to the edge. Lance was immediately on him as he got closer, letting his legs drop over the edge of the mattress, and wrapping his arms around his partner, leaning in to kiss his stomach. Keith chuckled, running his hand through Lance’s hair and the other continued to leave kisses on his naval.

Lance’s hands felt their way down, cupping Keith’s ass and pulling him closer, kissing further down his abdomen. Keith drew his bottom lip in between his teeth as he tried to stifle a moan, hands gripping Lance’s hair a little too tightly. Lance laved his tongue across the skin above the fine hairs that made a trail down to his crotch and released a breathy moan. He managed to pull Keith up into his lap again, effectively lifting him higher. He continued his way down, nuzzling at the elastic of Keith’s briefs, opening his eyes to look up at the disheveled mess that Keith is quickly becoming.

With a tiny nod and a small roll of his hips, Keith silently asked him to continue. He was getting tired of his own teasing and honestly it was starting to hurt at this point. He was so turned on he was sure just a few strokes would send him over the edge but he wasn’t going to let himself go that easily. He had plans after all.

So when Lance lightly touched his lower abdomen with his fingers, feather light in their trail from Keith’s ass to the v of his hips, he wanted to scream at Lance to get a move on. Lance took his time, however, kissing and licking the area, leaving small love bites that would probably disappear before the night is over. He snuck his fingers under the band and began to work them down, rubbing back and forth along the inside of the elastic to slowly pry them away. Keith had thrown his head back, muttering praises because even though he wanted Lance to hurry up and grab hold of his dick already, all the tiny kisses to his hips were sending sparks of electricity coursing through him and he loved it.

Finally pulling the fabric down far enough that Keith’s dick was freed, managing to bob a couple of times, made Keith sigh and hum at the cool air that flooded the almost overheated cock. He spared a look down, his flushed cheeks burning slightly at being the only one fully naked now, but made up for it with the way he caught Lance staring at him. He wasn’t normally one for that worship kink but damn did it boost his ego every single time.

Lance had such a fond expression, humming as he drew his finger up to lightly touch at the underside of the head, expression quickly shifting to smug as he watched it twitch and a bead of precum began to collect. Without angling his head up to look at Keith, but spared him a cheeky glance up, he softly wrapped his fingers at the base and squeezed. Keith let out a stuttering breath and bucked into his hold, his hand coming up to cover his mouth, catching the moan that spilled out.

Lance wasted no time, pulling his hand along Keith’s shaft, his other hand resting on Keith’s hip, feeling muscles crawl under his skin as Keith shivered, the hand covering his mouth doing nothing to hide the panting and moaning. Lance pulled slow, watching as the precum gathered. Before it could spill over, Lance leaned in and stuck out his tongue, feeling the bead hit his tongue. He looked up at Keith and, while maintaining eye contact, he slowly closed his mouth around the head of Keith’s dick.

Keith’s hand on his mouth dropped down to Lance’s head, gripping tight onto the hair at his crown, his head falling back to release a loud “ah!” His hips bucked, wanting so badly to be buried in the warm heat of Lance’s mouth, hissing as Lance’s tongue circled the head before he popped off with an audible pop.

Keith’s thighs were shaking and he could’ve sworn he almost saw stars with that attention to his dick. He stared down at Lance, unable to form a coherent sentence through his panting. “F-fuck, Lance…” He carded his fingers through Lance’s hair before placing them on his shoulders and pushing him down to the bed. He leaned down as Lance leaned back, reaching behind himself to tug at his briefs to get them off, catching on his foot before he tossed them at the laundry basket. He scooted backwards until he was able to stand up, pulling a whine from Lance who rolled his hips up, not really wanting to wait any longer.

Keith pulled at Lance’s briefs, pulling them down faster than Lance did with him, Lance helping him by lifting his hips. Lance’s dick bobbed free and stood at attention. Keith smirked and threw Lance’s briefs in the direction of the laundry basket to join his, making a show of himself ogling the newly naked man in front of him. He hummed, walking over to the nightstand and rummaging around in the top drawer before pulling out a box of tissues and their last couple packets of condoms, along with a quickly dwindling bottle of lube.

Keith peeled off one of the condom packets and tossed it on the bed along with the bottle before crawling back on the bed. Lance had pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Keith get the supplies, pulling his legs up and spreading them to make room for Keith, who made himself comfortable right there. “You’re so fucking beautiful, fuck…” Keith ran his hands down Lance’s torso and down his sides, effectively pulling him closer.

Keith blindly reached for the bottle to his right while he leaned in and captured Lance’s lips, licking his way in and biting at his lip. He swallowed a moan from Lance, returning a moan of his own when Lance brought both hands up to Keith’s hair, tangling his fingers into the dark strands. Lance bucked up, looking for friction and whining when none came. He hooked his legs around Keith’s waist to use as leverage and pulled himself up, trying again for that friction he craved so desperately.

“Ah-ah,” Keith broke the kiss to put his free hand on Lance’s hip to push him back down. “You’ll get it, just be patient.” Keith smirked as Lance pouted up at him, with a mumbled “not fair.”

Keith snickered, sitting up and popping the cap on the bottle, pouring some onto his fingers. He leaned down again and pecked Lance’s cheek, “relax.” He moved his coated fingers to Lance’s entrance and rubbed softly. He heard and saw when Lance’s breath hitched, his head lolling back with a sigh. Keith nuzzled into the crook of Lance’s neck and pressed a kiss there as he pushed one finger in, listening as Lance let out a long breath. He was a knuckle deep when he paused, making sure Lance was okay.

“Keith, my man, you cannot pause right now-wow-woahhh…” He cut himself off as Keith pushed even further in, all the way to the third knuckle, taking a moment to curl upwards. He watched as Lance bucked his hips, letting out a breathy “ah!” Mm, not the spot he was aiming for, but Keith would fix that with another finger. He smirked as he pulled out, watching Lance’s face intently for any signs of pain. Lance only hummed in pleasure, rocking back against Keith’s finger, fucking himself. Keith chuckled, slowing his fingering to slide out and add more lube, not wasting time as he added two fingers, carefully entering him.

“Do let me know if it hurts,” Keith chuckled as he watched Lance screw his eyebrows into a pinch and pull in a hissing breath through his clenched teeth.

“N-no, j-just… ahhh… let me ah-just,” Lance ended on a sigh, his face relaxing as Keith stuck both fingers all the way to the third knuckle again. He took a moment for Lance to adjust, hearing him make a breathy whine as he started to gyrate his hips.

“Keith, fuck, move already,” Lance looked up at Keith, blush prominent and high on his cheeks, spreading quickly down to his neck and chest. Keith took the opportunity to kiss his way into Lance’s lips, silencing him from making any more comments.

Keith slowly scissored his fingers, feeling Lance grasp at his hair and neck, letting a needy moan escape him. He curled his fingers and pressed further into Lance, feeling as Lance bucked suddenly, breaking the kiss to yell a moan, nails digging into Keith’s shoulder.

“Woah, first try?” Keith smirked down at Lance, pretty shocked at himself that he managed to hit that sweet spot on the first try. Most likely a fluke. He tried again and only received a small moan followed by a breathy sigh. Figured.

Keith continued working him open for a few more thrusts, before pulling out and coating his fingers one more time before slowly pushing three fingers in.

“Keith, I SWEAR,” Lance bucked down onto the fingers, forcing himself down to the second knuckle. He sighed, releasing his grip on Keith before tugging him back down for another heated kiss. Keith wasted no more time in pushing his fingers in deeper, pausing for only a split second before stretching his fingers out and beginning to move in and out.

Deeming him ready, Keith pulled out and pushed himself up, reaching for a tissue from the box next to them to wipe his fingers off. Lance whined and grasped at Keith’s shoulder and neck again, desperately wanting more attention. Keith was panting slightly by the time he tossed the tissue and caught the condom packet in his hand and tore it open after a couple of tries. He rolled the freed condom down his dick, taking the lube again and spilling a little onto the tip before taking his hand and rubbing it in. He lined himself back up, Lance already holding his legs up and apart for Keith. 

Keith pushed inside him slowly, letting out a sigh as he bottomed out, nearly collapsing on top of Lance. Lance, who, when Keith started pushing in, threw his head back and moaned, long and drawn out. “Ffffffuuuuuck,” Lance breathed as Keith paused to crowd on top of him. Lance relaxed his legs and wrapped them around Keith’s waist again, his hands and arms snaking around Keith’s torso to bring him lower, pressing his chest to Lance’s. They breathed together like that for a few moments, Keith resting his head in the crook of Lance’s neck as he adjusted to the heat he was being surrounded by. He felt Lance move his hips as he wiggled under Keith, causing Keith breathe out “Lance,” in a whisper against Lance’s ear.

This part always took him the longest. He was afraid to move, thinking that if he did then he’d finish all too quickly. He swallowed on a pant and hefted himself up to look at Lance. “I’m gonna… move,” he breathed, pressing a short and sweet kiss to Lance’s swollen lips before pulling back and sitting up, his hands running down Lance’s sides before settling at his hips and yanked him back, thrusting with his own hips. Lance let out a surprised gasp, his own hands flying back to clutch the sheets near his head. Keith slowly pulled out, gaze dropping down to watch himself slide back in before they darted back up to Lance’s face.

Keith moaned as he was buried all the way, Lance a writhing mess under him. He knew Lance and he knew he wanted this faster, but Keith was afraid if he went any faster that he’d finish too soon. He breathed in, pulling out, and snapped his hips, his eyes not leaving Lance’s face to take in his expressions. Lance was so blissed out, his mouth parted around a moan and Keith’s name, hands white-knuckling the bed sheets. Keith took a chance and thrust into him at a faster pace, his grip on Lance’s hips tightening, his panting coming shorter and shorter. Lance’s own panting turning into cries and shouts of pleasure, the occasional “Keith, Keith, Keith,” spilling from his lips as he neared his own climax.

Lance threw his hand up to land on Keith’s chest, causing Keith to stutter to a stop, his eyelids fluttering as he felt his heartbeat pounding in his ears. “L-Lance…?” They both panted, coming down from their almost-high. Lance looked up at Keith, his hand falling from Keith’s chest as he gulped in a breath.

“I… I don’t…” Lance tried, his voice hoarse and husky from the panting mixing with his moaning and shouting. “C-can we…” How Lance’s blush deepened just at the thought of what he was trying to say, Keith will never know, but fuck if it’s a good color on him.

“Y-yeah…” Keith nodded, excitement filling him as he pulled out of Lance slowly, ignoring the want to dive back in and finish right there.

He rolled over to Lance’s left side, snatching the lube before Lance had a chance to recover. He poured some on his fingers and began working himself open, much to Lance’s protests once he noticed what was happening.

“H-hey, that’s really not fair…” Lance pouted, scooting over to the edge of the bed and standing up on wobbly legs. He reached for the second to last condom packet and began working it open with shaky hands. “We’re going to need some more of these, huh?” He smirked down at Keith who was biting his lip as he pushed in a second finger. He rolled his own condom on while Keith busied himself and Lance quirked his eyebrow at Keith’s still covered dick.

“You just couldn’t wait could you?” He reached down to gently remove Keith’s used condom, discarding it in the trash can next to the bed. How convenient, right?

He saw how Keith’s dick was just so ready to release, saw how Keith’s face was so blissed out. Lance took the lube from Keith’s other hand and applied some to his dick, batting away Keith’s hands that continued to stretch himself open. Keith cracked open his eye to huff at Lance, turning his head in search of the tissues. He wiped his hand on the paper before tossing it at the bin.

Lance perched himself in between Keith’s legs and pushed inside, looking to Keith for any signs to stop. Keith threw his head back and yelled. He was so close, so close. 

“Lance, Lance… ah!” Keith bucked his hips as Lance started thrusting in and out, immediately going faster than Keith was with him. They were both so worked up, so ready for release, that it only took a couple more thrusts before Lance’s hips began to stutter. He managed a deeper thrust that pushed Keith’s back up off the bed as he arched with a scream, hands finding Lance’s shoulders and digging in his nails.

“Y-you gotta… you gotta hold… hold out, K-Keith…” Lance panted, hands gripped at Keith’s sides for sure making bruises into the thin skin there. “D-don’t come until--until i s-s-say,” Lance looked to Keith in his eyes, pleading.

“L-Lance!” Keith choked out a cry, his hand coming to his mouth to muffle any more sounds that came out, screwing his eyes shut. With how worked up he currently was, he didn’t think he could hold out for that request.

“N-no I’m r-right there…” His thrusts grew erratic, his voice shaky as he stammered, his orgasm right on the ledge, right there. He just -

“K-Keith…!”

One more -

With a cry, Keith convulsed, his abdomen constricting and uncoiling with each wave of his oragsm. Lance groaned, slamming into him once more, following right behind Keith. Lance arched back, eyes glued to the ceiling as he cried out silently, feeling Keith’s walls pulse around his dick, causing Lance to rock into him with every wave of his own orgasm. His vision blacked out a couple of times, taking in a shuddering gulp of air when he started gaining control of that basic bodily function again.

Keith had his head thrown back, breathing heavily, eyes screwed closed as he gripped the sheets with a white-knuckled grip. He convulsed another time as Lance dropped himself to his elbow, holding himself over Keith so he could still catch his breath.

They both took the time to even out their breathing as much as possible, Keith eventually bringing his hands up to Lance and running his hands through his hair. Lance looked up at Keith and smiled softly, shifting a bit to press a kiss on the corner of Keith’s mouth.

Lance sat up with a sigh, carefully pulling out of Keith. Hearing Keith wince, he muttered an apology, rolling off his used condom with slightly shaky hands and tossing it in the trash. He sat back and marveled the naked Keith in front of him. Keith’s face, neck, and chest had flushed a brilliant red. He smiled up at Lance, taking a few of the tissues and wiping them both down and tossing the papers.

“Mm, I love you,” Lance sighed happily. Keith could practically see the hearts popping above his head.

Keith smiled and beckoned Lance with a wave of his hand. “I love you, too,” Keith brought their foreheads together before placing a kiss to Lance’s addicting lips. Lance hummed and they both cuddled up next to the pillows, Lance digging under the blankets to tuck them both under it, only to jerk upright.

“We didn’t put the pizzas up…” Lance groaned, moving to get out of bed, only to be pushed back down by Keith, who crawled over him and managed to get two feet on the floor, shaky legs barely holding himself up.

“Nope, you’re relaxing, remember?” Keith pointed at him, waddling to the door.

Lance smiled after Keith’s disappearing ass.

He was passed out by the time Keith got back.


End file.
